Run Down-Complete-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Tony needs a break from his team so he calls a friend from the FBI for drinks.Gibbs doesn't know what to make the friendship/father-Son relationship Fornell and Tony share. After finding out what happened whilst he was in Mexico, Gibbs goes about to set things right but a kidnapping puts Tony's life in jeopardy. FBI & NCIS join forces to save Tony. What will Tony's choice be?
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS –Run Down**

**Set after 'singled out' so Spoilers up to that episode. I love the father-son relationship Tony has with Gibbs and I can see that while Gibbs was in Mexico he sort of moves that onto Fornell so here we go, enjoy part one of 2!**

**Tony needs a break from his team so he calls an old/new friend from the FBI for drinks. Let's just say Gibbs doesn't approve of his SFA's friendship/father-son relationship with Fornell. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or it's characters or the whiplash inducing plot line. **

* * *

**Part One**

Tobias Fornell was leaning against the metal walls of the elevator of the NCIS building. Visitor pass clipped on his suit jacket and hands shoved into said suit. He normally didn't come into the NCIS Navy Yard unless he was working a joint case but this time it was a special occasion. Well it had all started when he was sitting at his desk finishing up some paper work when his phone rang and he answered it with his standard 'Fornell'. It turned out to be the one and only Tony DiNozzo wondering if they could go get some drinks after work. Maybe it was the fact that the younger man's voice was shaky or maybe the fact the two of them have gotten closer over the past 4 months but either way here was Tobias riding up to gather Tony so they could head off to a bar. Normally Tony met him at the bar but today he said if he could come up and grab him he would really appreciated it. So that was what Fornell was doing, he was worried about the younger man he didn't sound that good on the phone and Fornell would never admit it but he was worried.

The elevator dinged as the doors slid open and he headed over to the bullpen expecting to see Tony bent over some paper work at the team leader desk but stopped short when he saw one Jethro Gibbs sitting back at his old desk and Tony nowhere in sight.

"Fornell?" Gibbs stood up from his desk, looking at his old FBI friend who had just entered the bullpen.

"Gibbs, so you're back from Mexico." Fornell tried to keep his face straight as the NCIS agent came over and they shook hands politely. Tony had forgotten to mention that piece of information last time they saw each other and he wasn't one to listen to the FBI gossip vine.

"Yeah I'm back, not that I'm not glad to see a familiar face but why are you here?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well I'm not here to try to get DiNozzo to join the FBI again." Fornell joked but quickly went silent at the confused look he was getting. "Never mind, speaking of where is DiNozzo?"

"Ah, sorry I'm late Tobias. I had to talk with the Director." Tony called from the staircase as he jogged down the steps and into the bullpen.

"It's alright Tony, you ready to go?" Tobias turned to look at Tony who was putting on his jacket and grabbing his backpack.

"Yeah I am, thanks for coming up." Tony smiled shyly.

"Nah don't worry about it, I always get a kick out of the look on Sack's face whenever you come up to get me." Tobias stated and Tony laughed at the memory.

"Where are you going DiNozzo, I don't have your report yet." Gibbs said harshly.

"Look at the bottom of the pile Boss, I had mine in before McGee and Ziva." Tony sighed like he had been in this same situation on a regular basic. "Let's go Toby." Tony turned his back on Gibbs.

"You know I hate that nickname." Tobias nodded at Gibbs before him and Tony walked towards the elevator.

"Aw come on it's totally you." Tony grinned.

"I will smack you DiNusto." Tobias threatened.

"I know you will but you won't." Tony smirked.

"Yeah, yeah I know you know. Hey Emily wants to know when her big brother Tony is coming back over for dinner." Tobias mentioned and he caught sight of Gibbs staring after the two of them.

"Hm I don't know, I do a have the weekend off hopefully so maybe I could come over and help make dinner?" Tony suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, Emily will be so happy to hear that." Tobias smiled at the thought of his little girl.

"How is Emily since the last time I saw her?" Tony asked as they entered the elevator, jabbing the correct button looking back at the bullpen where Gibbs still stood with a confused look on his face.

"Getting bigger everyday, it's getting hard to believe." Fornell shook his head fondly as the door closed.

"I guess I have some explaining to do huh?" Tony glanced at Fornell.

"Gee ya think?" Fornell rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's a long story which I shall tell you over drinks because after the week I've had I really need one." Tony rubbed his right hand over his eyes.

"Then you are getting some solid sleep, you look like crap." Fornell observed.

"Yeah I bet I do." Tony shook his head as they walked toward Fornell's car.

* * *

Soon they found them selves seated at their normal bar with their normal drinks and food plates in front of them.

"So start talking." Fornell instructed as Tony took a bite of his wrap.

"Well, do you want the long winded version or the short and to the point version?" Tony asked.

"You know me."

"Short and to the point, right okay." Tony sipped his beer before leaning his forearms on the table in front of him. "So as you know I was placed as Team Leader while Gibbs was gone, no one other than Jimmy seemed to care about me and they always kept reminding me that I wasn't Gibbs, but you know all this already so I'm just going to skip ahead." Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Ziva got in some trouble, it looked like she killed some guys and while I was back at NCIS trying to work out how to help her, and she went to Gibbs. One call from her and he was back in the states, she went to him to help her because she doesn't trust me enough to help her. Long story short we got her out of the jam and then Gibbs disappears again before he reappears again to help out his old Boss Mike Franks. I was put on protective detail for Franks but I was knocked out… I thought it was by a team but it turned out it was by Franks so he could go rouge. That didn't bother me as much as what I saw next, or didn't see I suppose. Gibbs found out it was Franks who attacked me and he did nothing… Not a thing, he just let him walk back to Mexico. The Gibbs I worked with for so long wouldn't have let that slid." Tony stopped so he could gulp down some more beer.

"Ah man that is messed up Tony…" Fornell started but stopped when Tony held up his hand.

"Oh I'm not done yet and yeah this is the short and to the point version if you can believe it." Tony chuckled humorlessly, Fornell made a 'go on' gesture with his beer bottle. "So after we finish that case we come back to the bullpen and Gibbs was back in his old desk, all my things were in a box and sitting on my old desk. Not a word of warning, nothing just oh look I'm back so your demoted, hoped you had a fun ride but it's over now. Then ever since everyone minus Ducky has been over the moon that Gibbs is back and they don't see how wrong he still is. Director Shepard then came to me today with an offer, a promotion to team lead out in Rota, Spain… I had to think it over so I went through the case and heard from McGee that I didn't deserve to lead my own team and no one else even gave it a second thought that I might be skilled enough to lead my own team, all they cared about was the fact that Gibbs was back and I would never be him." Tony shook his head as he drained his beer.

"…So what did you say to the Director about the offer?" Fornell asked trying to wrap his head around what Tony has been going through.

"I told her no, I'm the only one who knows that Gibbs isn't right, and I mean have you seen his mustache? I'm the only one who can make him right again…" Tony answered.

"That may be one reason but what is the other reason." Fornell said and Tony blinked at him. "Don't give me that look Tony, we have been friends since that joint case 4 months ago. I know all your little defense tricks, so tell me the real reason why."

"I guess you didn't make it into the FBI for your looks huh?" Tony teased and yelped when Fornell's foot made contact with his shin. "Alright, alright. I guess the reason is that I don't really trust NCIS all that much anymore…If you asked me to come join the FBI as your second right now I doubt I would have a good enough excuse to say no." Tony picked at the fries on his plate.

"Wow, it must be bad if you are considering coming over to 'the dark side' as you put it." Fornell stared wide-eyed.

"Yeah you're telling me…" Tony sighed.

"But there is something else isn't there." Fornell pressed.

"How do you do that?" Tony looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's a gift, plus I can always tell when something is bothering you." Fornell said proudly.

"Am I that transparent?" Tony joked.

"Only to those who know you well. I bet Jimmy can see right through you." Fornell smirked.

"Yeah he really can, Abby used to be able to but then she went into Gibbs mode and it kind of died out…" Tony sighed. "Alright what I'm about to tell you is classified, like you can not tell ANYONE or else kind of classified, not even Gibbs."

"I know what classified is Tony." Fornell rolled his eyes.

"Alright… Once I was made team leader after Gibbs left for his Mexican siesta the Director pulled me aside and put me on an undercover assignment… I can't tell you exactly what it is but if it goes well then a huge player could be taken out. It's personal for the Director and I know better than to get involved with other people's personal grudges but she said if I didn't do this for her I wouldn't have a job at NCIS or any other agency out there so I'm now stuck in her web and I don't think I can get out." Tony explained in a hushed tone.

"She threatened your job?" Fornell's voice was full of anger.

"Yeah…" Tony nodded before looking down at his plate of food.

"Tony, I'm really sorry but as you know my offer still stands." Fornell told him gently.

"Yeah but I think if I tried to leave for the FBI now she wouldn't let it slid so easily." Tony sighed. "I think she offered me that Rota position to test me, I plan on doing some research to see if it was actually legit."

"She wouldn't do that, she is the director of NCIS." Fornell tried to assure Tony.

"You don't know her like I do Tobias, she is getting wrapped up with this case and I don't know what will happen to me if it all comes crashing down." Tony put his head in his hands.

"You will pull through like you always do, you don't let anything hold you down for long and remember if you need to talk it out I've always got an ear for you. Now I think you need to get some rest, you look like you've been up for hours on end. Wait let me guess you have been?"

"Maybe…" Tony shifted his eyes around and Tobias rolled his own as he put money down on the table.

"Come on, you can crash in your room."

"You mean the spare bedroom."

"No I mean your room, after the last time you were there Emily put a sparkly sign up on it that says 'Big Brother Tony's Room.' I'm not even joking you. You look pretty run down kid."

"This I have to see, hey… Thanks Tobias and yeah I am pretty run down now that you mention it." Tony smiled.

"Hey what are friends for? I thought as much, you really need a break."

* * *

Later that night found Tony passed out on the bed in the spare bedroom at Tobias's house, the door did indeed have a pink sparkly sign that Emily made for him. Tobias was leaning against the doorframe looking at the NCIS agent.

"Gibbs and your director really are doing a number on you kid." Tobias mumbled to himself. "Sleep well Tony." He closed the door and slumped down on the couch in the living room. Tony really needed a break from NCIS, an idea popped into Tobias's head; he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Director…Yes I know it's late, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor…" Tobias smiled in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**NCIS –Run Down**

**FallenQueen2: After the crazy amount of reviews I got for this story, plot bunnies attacked me so now this is no longer a 2-part story it will as long as I want it to be, so thanks for the support!**

* * *

**Part Two**

Tony stretched his arms above his head as he leaned back in his desk chair. He was the 1st one in the bullpen the next morning. He had gotten an amazing night of sleep after he talked with Tobias; he personally thought that the older man had slipped some sleeping pills into the glass of water he had given him once they reached his house. He didn't really mind because he felt better than he had in a long time. Well if you forget about the knot forming in his stomach at the mere thought of his pending conversation with Gibbs about what happened yesterday. Truth to be told he really didn't want to explain how his friendship with Fornell came about. The elevator dinged and out walked Gibbs who spotted his SFA right away, making his way towards him.

'Moment of truth, let's see how loud his voice will get.' Tony mused as he settled down in his chair awaiting for his lecture and questioning.

"I'm sure you're dying to know why I left here with Tobias yesterday Boss so just let it out." Tony spoke up as Gibbs walked past his desk.

"It's your personal life DiNozzo, I don't care who you hang out with on your own time." Gibbs said shortly.

"Huh, alright if you say so Boss." Tony shrugged his shoulders trying to hide his shock as picked up some cold case files that were waiting for him. The tension only rose higher as the minutes passed. Tony kept throwing glances at his Boss, not liking how silent Gibbs was because it was very unnerving. McGee and Ziva joined the duo but Gibbs still stayed silent.

"So Tony how was your night?" McGee asked starting up his computers.

"Hot date?" Ziva smirked.

"No just went out for drinks with a good friend." Tony said truthfully.

"Since when are you and Fornell good friends?" Gibbs spoke up staring at Tony. So that was his game, wait until the rest of the team is here so it would be out in the open because there are no secrets in Team Gibbs. Yeah okay Tony might have believed that but there was always the Mexican Siesta and Franks to consider.

"Fornell? The FBI agent?" McGee asked in shock.

"Are you leaving us to be an FBI agent?" Ziva narrowed her eyes.

"No I'm not." Tony denied. "Not yet anyways." He grumbled to himself. "And Gibbs, since Mexico." He answered steadily.

"Agent DiNozzo, my office now." The director called from the landing behind him.

"Yes ma'am." Tony sighed wearily pulling himself to his feet trudging up to the director's office. He stood in front of her desk, hands shoved in his pockets as he had long ago decided that proper posture in front of Jenny was kind of pointless as he was working undercover for her.

"Tony I am doing the director of the FBI a favor and I think this will be a bonding experience between the two agencies. So for the rest of the day you are going to be working with Agent Fornell over in the FBI while Agent Sacks comes and works with Agent Gibbs and your team." Jenny informed him.

"Really?" Tony gaped at the redhead in front of him.

"Yes really, now go out there and show the FBI whose boss." She chuckled.

"Yes ma'am…" He nodded before walking out in a daze, he headed down to the bullpen to see Fornell and Gibbs facing off while Sacks was watching with an annoyed look on his face. Gibbs noticed Tony walking down the staircase and faced him.

"DiNozzo!" He growled and Tony sighed to himself as he made his way into the bullpen.

"Yes Boss?" he asked hesitantly.

"Actually for today that would be me." Fornell smirked at Gibbs before tossing a jacket at Tony. "Suit up Tony we have a case."

The jacket read FBI in yellow letters and Tony looked down at it. Swallowing he knew his NCIS team's eyes were trained on him as he pulled on the jacket zipping it up.

"Looks good on you DiNozzo, Sacks good luck. Agent Gibbs, McGee, David." Fornell grabbed Tony's upper arm and marched him to the elevator a moment after Tony grabbed his backpack.

* * *

"So do I want to know how you broke the news to Gibbs?" Tony gave Fornell a side-glance as they drove out of the parking lot.

"I think I did it wonderfully, actually I may have had too much fun with it." Fornell snickered. "I just walked in and asked 'where is my agent for the day?' Gibbs asked who I was talking about and I said 'Tony DiNozzo… Oh you didn't know? The director of NCIS and the FBI are switching agents for the day, Sacks will be your Senior Field Agent and DiNozzo will be mine.' Then you came down and here we are." Fornell reported smugly.

"Oh man I wish I was there for that." Tony laughed leaning against the headrest. "So do we actually have a case?"

"No, I just made that up to see their reactions to you putting on an FBI jacket. I think it worked well." Fornell grinned as he turned into the parking lot of the FBI building. "We are just going to hang around the bureau for a while until Sacks gets back."

"Isn't Sacks supposed to spend the whole day at the Navy Yard in my place?" Tony asked as he closed his door.

"Do you really think Sacks will be able to stand your team for a whole day? Nah he'll be back before lunch. Come on Tony, time for the grand tour and everyone is looking forward to meeting you in person." Fornell pushed a button in the elevator.

"Really? Why?" Tony questioned amused at the thought of Sacks being stared down by Gibbs all day disapprovingly.

"You're always a topic here at the bureau Tony and the Director wants to meet you face to face." Tobias smiled and pulled him off the elevator at the correct floor.

"Everyone! This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, our NCIS guest for the day." Tobias made an announcement and Tony gave a jaunty wave at the FBI agents, suddenly they all started to clap and cheer for the young man.

"Why are they clapping for me?" Tony hissed at Tobias as they made their way to the director's office.

"Like I said, your always a topic here and almost none of it is bad. Face it DiNozzo you're a star!" Tobias smirked.

"Huh." Tony nodded to himself, filing away this information for later.

* * *

**-Navy Yard-**

Sacks gritted his teeth in frustration as he sat silently through the verbal abuse coming from McGee, David and Gibbs. It wasn't all even aimed at him; most of it was either aimed at the bureau or Tony. That last one surprised Sacks as he thought Tony was everyone's golden boy. Sacks tried to focus on some cold cases when the FBI and NCIS crossed over. It was getting harder and harder by the second to do so. How DiNozzo managed to put up with this everyday was beyond him, he was surprised the man hadn't burst into flames from all Gibbs' steely glares as Sacks skin was already on fire at the moment.

Sacks sighed to himself and pulled out a piece of paper that Fornell had given him with all the duties that DiNozzo had to do as a senior field agent and what credentials that were needed for that position. Sacks had to admit that it was a very long list and he had no clue how DiNozzo still managed to find time to joke and now he could see why he did so. The atmosphere around the bullpen was heavy and tense and really needed a few good jokes or moments of teasing to lighten the storm cloud brewing overhead. He managed to sit through their words and glares for at least half an hour more before he threw in the towel. He grabbed his jacket and bag before storming up to the director's office.

"Yes Agent Sacks? Is there a problem?" Jenny was trying very hard to keep the smile off her own face at the look on Sacks' face.

"You could say that. I don't even know how DiNozzo stands being part of that team and still manages to get all his paper work done while solving cases. I've been here for." He looked at his watch. "Two hours and I'm done! I'm going back to the bureau, don't be surprised if DiNozzo quits! I sure as hell wouldn't blame him."

"Good to know, thank you for at least trying. Gibbs is not an easy man to get along with…" Jenny nodded.

"That, Director Shepard is a gross understatement." Sacks shook his head before leaving the office.

"Sacks get back here!" Gibbs shouted at him.

"Hell no! I'm done here and don't be surprised if DiNozzo quits soon! You don't treat anyone with respect and honestly I'm surprised DiNozzo hasn't gone insane yet." Sacks shouted back as he entered the elevator.

* * *

He muttered to himself darkly all the way to the bureau where he exited the elevator at his floor to see DiNozzo sitting at his desk by Fornell talking and laughing with his feet up on the table.

"Oh hello Sacks, how long was he gone Tobias?" Tony looked at the older man.

"Two hours, damn. You win Tony." Tobias sighed and handed $20 over and Tony grinned widely before kicking a chair over to Sacks who slumped down in it and took the offered coffee from Tobias.

"Looks like you had a rough few hours." Tony snickered.

"How you can stand that everyday is beyond me DiNozzo, I have a whole new level of respect for you." Sacks massaged his temple. "I wouldn't even complain TOO much if you joined the bureau."

"Wow Gibbs, McGee and Ziva really did a number on you huh?" Tony said in awe and pity.

"Understatement of the century… Wait didn't you say you had a case?" Sacks looked over at Fornell who smirked. "Oh, I get it, you wanted to see their reaction to DiNozzo in a FBI jacket. Well it worked as that was the first thing they started on."

"Let me guess, Ziva was thinking I was going to join the FBI full time, McGee was agreeing with her and Gibbs was glaring angrily at you." Tony suggested.

"Sounds about right." Sacks nodded. "You go through that everyday?"

"Yes I do." Tony nodded putting his feet back on the floor.

"How are you still sane? My trigger finger itched about 20 times in the last 2 hours." Sacks drank another gulp of coffee.

"It takes years of experience, besides they have actually toned it down since Gibbs came back from Mexico." Tony said thoughtfully.

"That was toned down? Jesus." Sacks grumbled.

"Hey Tony, mind going to get us some more coffee?" Tobias asked shaking his empty cup.

"Will do Toby." Tony said cheerfully standing up arching his stiff back.

"Do you know where the coffee machine is?" Tobias asked trying not to whack the younger man for the use of his nickname.

"No idea, but hey I'm Tony DiNozzo I'll find it and have an adventure along the way." Tony grinned before he set off down the hall, winking and smiling at the females along the way leaving giggling masses in his wake.

"How does he do that?" Sacks shook his head before taking up his seat at his desk.

"How bad was it?" Fornell asked Sacks suddenly serious.

"Pretty bad, I have never heard someone get put down so much and Tony wasn't even there. If that was toned down I really don't want to know how he was treated when he was team leader." Sacks started up his computer.

"You now know why I want him to join the FBI?" Tobias asked, before whenever he would have mentioned it to Sacks, the man would wave it off and say 'he's NCIS, not FBI.'

"As much as it pains me to say it, but yes I understand now." Sacks sighed leaning back in his chair. "So do you have a plan?"

"Not me, but the Director does have one in the works." Fornell locked his fingers together and put them behind his head.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Sacks raised an eyebrow.

"Later, Tony is on his way back." Fornell promised as the NCIS agent waltzed down the hall with three cups of coffee, nodding and smiling at the agents who greeted him.

"Have an adventure DiNozzo?" Sacks smirked as Tony handed out the coffees.

"Actually yes, somehow I ended up in Autopsy and met your ME. Diane is interesting and actually let me help with identifying a slug she pulled out of the victim before she pointed me the right way to your coffee maker." Tony said with a proud smile as he fell back into his chair, sipping his coffee.

"Diane actually let you look at one of her bodies?" Fornell raised both eyebrows impressed.

"Yeah… Why? Is that weird?" Tony asked concerned.

"Not weird, just Diane is very protective of her bodies and hardly even lets me near them." Fornell informed Tony.

"Huh, guess I'm special then." Tony said cheerfully.

"Excuse me… Special Agent DiNozzo?" A new voice asked and Tony spun around in his desk chair to see a group of agents, Probies from the look of them gathered in front of him.

"That would be me, what can I do for you?" Tony raised his coffee cup.

"We were wondering if you could give us some advice." The man who spoke before asked with wide eyes.

"Advice giving is one of my specialties so ask away my friend." Tony beamed.

"Well we have to track a wanted felon to try to find his partner and all the items they stole, we were wondering if you had any ideas about how to go around doing that?" He asked again.

"Well never let your team leader talk you into going undercover, handcuffed to the felon alright? I know from experience that doesn't end well." Tony said seriously.

"That actually happened?" One of the women gasped. "We just thought that was a rumor…"

"Nope 100% true, too bad the guy I was handcuffed too turned out to the be killer, and he slit his partner's throat before trying to slit mine as well." His hand unconsciously going up to the scar on his neck. "My suggestion would be to somehow get an under the skin GPS tracker on your target before you 'let' him get away, say there was a prison fight before he got on the transport bus." DiNozzo finished with a grin.

"That might actually work, thank you Agent DiNozzo!" The man from before stated happily after tapping something out on his tablet.

"You are most welcome, now go solve that case." He gave the group two thumbs up before they nodded happily at him then they scurried off. Tony sipped his coffee and spun his chair back around to see Sacks and Fornell staring at him wide eyed. "What?"

"I don't think I heard this story before." Fornell said tightly.

"Actually that was one of the easier cases we had, at the time it was nerve racking but that was nothing looking back." Tony shrugged his shoulder because sadly he was telling the truth.

"What else don't we know?" Fornell asked seriously.

"Uh did you know I had the plague?" Tony asked hopefully.

"YOU HAD THE PLAGUE!" Fornell shouted gaining the whole floor's attention.

"Yes?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"The plague from the 14th century?" Sacks eyes were so wide Tony was surprised they weren't popping out of his skull.

"Well not the bubonic plague, I got infected with an genetically enhanced pneumonic plague." Tony tried to clarify, but it didn't seem to have the effect he hoped for but it did start a crowd of FBI agents.

"What was it enhanced to do Tony?" Fornell asked slowly.

"Do you really want to know?" Tony asked steadily, the whole office seemed to nod in sync. "Alright, it was enhanced so it couldn't be treated with antibiotics."

Deadly silence covered the office now as the whole floor of FBI agents stared in wonder and awe at the somehow still alive NCIS agent sitting in front of them calmly sipping his coffee.

"How did you survive?" A random agent asked loudly.

"Well there was a 15% survival rate and I decided I wanted to be in that 15%, that and my Boss kind of ordered me not to die and stubborn as I am I decided to follow that order." Tony explained.

"Kid, you are going to give me a heart attack." Fornell groaned leaning back in his chair, rubbing his forehead wearily as Tony grinned brightly.

"Well now that we are all gathered, ask anything that has been on your mind and I shall regale you all with stories of my life." Tony waved his arms in a sweeping gesture at the crowd of FBI agents.

For the rest of the day Tony spent time going around to each team of FBI agents, helping out whatever way he could and telling stories of his adventures, he couldn't help but feel more at home than he ever had been before. His mind didn't even consider that maybe he should be back at NCIS with Team Gibbs since Sacks was back at the bureau.

Hey Jenny did say that it was the FBI's for the day and who was he to disobey an order, after all he did have some thinking to do about what the Director of the FBI talked to him about before in his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**NCIS –Run Down**

**FallenQueen2: I love you all for your reviews and your support of Tony leaving NCIS for FBI but deep down I still love Gibbs as a father figure for Tony and I plan on mending their bond but it will be bumpy and Fornell will still be in the picture and he may or may not be leaving NCIS. Keep on reading to find out.**

**Part Three**

Jethro Gibbs was tapping his right index finger against his desk as he stared at Tony's empty desk across from him. It had been an hour or so since Sacks stormed out and headed back to the FBI and still no DiNozzo. This was getting ridiculous, why wasn't DiNozzo back yet? What was Tobias up to, that man always had a plan.

"Hey McGee, where is Tony?" Jimmy Palmer asked as he entered the bullpen a take out bag in each hand with a confused look on his face.

"Oh hi Jimmy, no Tony isn't here today. Well he's with the FBI, it's an exchange program the directors set up for the day, Sacks is long gone but Tony isn't back yet." McGee shook his head dismayed.

"He's with the FBI today?" Jimmy's glasses slid down his nose. "Too bad, I got him his favorite sandwich. Do you know when he will be back?"

"No Palmer we don't and to be frank I wouldn't truly care if he didn't come back." Ziva muttered only so jimmy could hear.

"I would, but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come back. You guys do know that he has job offers flowing in everyday? From the FBI to DEA to Customs to Interpol, sooner or later he is going to get fed up with the way you all treat him and he will move on." Jimmy informed the trio sternly before leaving the bullpen.

"That can not be correct." Ziva stated firmly.

"It is true Agent David, look in the bottom drawer of Tony's desk to see for yourself." Director Shepard called down from the landing platform by MTAC before turning around and heading back into MTAC shutting the door behind her.

Gibbs was on his feet and behind Tony's desk in a matter of seconds. He pulled open the bottom drawer, he hated invading Tony's privacy but he needed to see if Jimmy was right. In the drawer beneath him there was a stack of envelopes all addressed to Tony. He pulled the pile out and handed it to McGee who started to go through them with Ziva, gasping every so often at the names of the agencies on the envelopes.

Gibbs was more focused on the metal lockbox sitting at the bottom of the drawer. He barely heard the two agents mutter something about going to see Abby to make sure these were legit as the two left towards the elevators, papers in hand.

Gibbs gently lifted the lockbox out of the drawer and onto the surface of Tony's desk. He inspected the lock; he looked around Tony's desk but didn't see anything he could use to be a key for the box. He frowned as he took a closer look; he hurried back over to his desk and rummaged though his drawers before pulling out the gift Tony had given him years back. It was a tie clip, nothing fancy but Gibbs had appreciated the thought Tony had put into it. He fiddled with it before with a soft click a key slid out. Gibbs couldn't help but grin at the ingenious thought Tony put into the simple tie clip. He walked back over to the metal box, inserted the key and opened it. He stared down at the contents of the box before falling back into Tony's chair.

Inside the lock box were all the medals Gibbs has won over the years and photos were also stashed inside the box. He eased each medal out and onto the desk; he then unfolded the photos and stared at the images printed on the paper, the photos containing both Gibbs and Tony. Each photo was taken at an awards ceremony for one of the medals, each in their dress uniforms. Gibbs had his normal face on with a slight smile on his lips while Tony stood beside him with a huge smile and a proud look on his face. Gibbs felt a smile creep across his lips as he remembered what cases brought each medal about, Tony had always been there watching his six.

Now Tony was with the FBI and was probably being treated with the respect he deserved, not what Gibbs had been giving him for the past few months? Seeing Tony in that FBI jacket as he walked out with Fornell was like a cut in his heart, it looked great on his SFA and it hurt to see how natural he looked in that jacket.

"Damnit." Gibbs ran his hands over his face before quickly repacking the box and placing it back into the bottom drawer, shutting it before he sped walked towards the elevator, heading down to autopsy to talk with Jimmy. He was going to find how what really happened when he was in Mexico.

"Palmer, we need to talk." Gibbs announced walking into autopsy where Jimmy was munching on a sandwich at his desk flipping through some paper work.

"Agent Gibbs, what can I do for you?" Jimmy asked putting down his sandwich.

"I want you to tell me the truth… What really went down when I was in Mexico? Palmer I know I hurt Tony and I need to know the whole story before I can make things right." Gibbs was this close to begging.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jimmy asked seriously.

"Yes I'm sure, tell me what happened Jimmy." Gibbs sat down in Ducky's chair.

"If you're sure Agent Gibbs… Well you left Tony with only a 'You'll do' and that was it. That didn't really help him in any way what so ever. He tried his best to combine his style with yours but was only told that he wasn't you Agent Gibbs. McGee and Ziva always put him down; they disobeyed his orders and never did their paper work. Tony worked himself to the bone trying to figure out cases while juggling something for the director. It didn't help that Abby had your photos all over her lab and always reminded him that he wasn't Gibbs, she had put a nametag on him that said 'trainee' for the 1st two months you were gone. Ducky, no offence to him but he has been distance and closed off, I'm pretty sure I'm Tony's only friend in NCIS right now. One night after a rough case Tony went out drinking and afterwards he told me that he ran into Fornell, they started to talk and drink and before Tony knew it they were meeting up for drinks whenever they could. He told me that once Emily met him he was pronounced 'Big Brother Tony' and has been part of the family ever since. I'm really glad Tony found someone he can be himself with other than me, so do you understand now Agent Gibbs?" Jimmy finished his rant, pushed his glasses back up before picking up his sandwich again. Letting Gibbs take in everything he had just been told.

"Thank you Jimmy, for telling me this and for being there for Tony." Gibbs said tightly before leaving autopsy.

"I hope I did the right thing Tony." Jimmy muttered to himself.

* * *

Gibbs had walked straight to the gym, he got changed and went straight to the punching bag and started to take his anger out on the bag until his knuckles went numb. He stopped, holding the bag in his hands before pressing his forehead against the fabric of the bag breathing heavily as his mind spun with everything he just learned and memories coming back to him. It had all been there in plain sight and he just looked past it. All the jabs about Tony's education and his skills, how they only did things that Gibbs told them to or things Gibbs confirmed.

"How could I have been so stupid?" He muttered closing his eyes.

"That is a very good question." Fornell's voice echoed over to Gibbs whose head snapped up to see the FBI agent leaning against the boxing ring, visitor pass clipped to his belt loop.

"Fornell." Gibbs nodded stiffly.

"So you finally found out what happened while you were out in Mexico huh?" Fornell asked the silver haired man.

"Yeah and I can't believe it, I thought my team was closer than that and would accept and respect Tony as team leader." Gibbs sighed.

"But they didn't, now what are you going to do about it?" Fornell crossed his arms. "Because if you don't fix this soon Tony will be out of your reach forever. Right now the FBI who all already love and respect him is taking him under their wing. Hell half the teams there have already asked him to either be a consultant or part of their team. The director of the FBI has spoken with him and none of us are impressed with the fact your director is using him for an undercover op. We want him in the FBI and unless you do something he will be part of our agency soon."

"Well you're not the only one who wants Tony, he has letters from many different agencies from around the world asking for him to join their teams. However they will have to get in line because first and foremost DiNozzo is mine and I'm not going to let him go that easily." Gibbs growled unwrapping his hands, not surprised that they were slightly bleeding.

"You better get moving then, Tony should be heading back to his place soon. Unless he got caught up telling the whole office another adventure of his, I couldn't stick around after he told me about being chained to a killer and then getting the plague, I swear that kid is going to be the death of me Jethro." Fornell smiled fondly.

"You're telling me Tobias, I have to work with him and make sure he doesn't die." Gibbs chuckled shaking his head.

"Like the son you never had huh?" Tobias questioned.

"Yeah I guess he is." Jethro smiled just as fondly as Fornell had moments ago.

"He's like that for me as well, he already has been dubbed a big brother by Emily. If you want to make things right then you better get going Jethro and good luck." Fornell pushed off the boxing ring's side clapping the ex-marine's shoulder.

"Hey Tobias… Thanks for looking out for him when I couldn't." Jethro called out after him.

"It's what family does." Fornell called back over his shoulder before leaving the Navy Yard hoping he did the right thing for his son.


	4. Chapter 4

**NCIS –Run Down**

**FallenQueen2: Thank for the reviews and I hope you all like the offer Tony got and now the plot is moving along.**

**Part Four**

Tony DiNozzo uncapped his bottle of beer falling back onto his couch and stared at the blank TV screen in front of him. He sighed running his free hand through his brown hair, spiking it up slightly. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now, he was not expecting that offer and to be honest he was seriously considering taking the offered position.

* * *

_-Flashback- _

"_Here he is Director, I'll be down in the bullpen Tony." Fornell nodded opening the doors to the director's office._

"_Thanks Toby." Tony smiled and ducked out of the way of the playful smack Fornell aimed his way. _

"_Come in Agent DiNozzo." The Director of the FBI waved in the young man. Tony entered the office that looked very similar to Jenny's back in NCIS but with more personal touches. "Sit down please."_

"_Thank you sir." Tony slid into one of the seats in front of the desk._

_"Ah you don't have to be so formal, call me Jake." Director Jake held out his hand and Tony shook it cheerily. _

"_Then you can call me Tony." Tony smiled back. _

"_Alright then Tony, I have to tell you I had an ulterior motive for doing this exchange today. I do feel bad for Sacks but I needed to have a face to face with you. I have an offer to well offer you." Jakes leaned onto his desk. _

"_An offer Jake?" Tony raised an eyebrow, now getting curious. Sure he had gotten many letters from many agencies offering him positions in their agencies but a director of one has never went through so much trouble to offer him one face to face. _

"_Yes Tony, an offer. After having an discussion with the directors of Interpol, DEA, Custom's and SecNav himself we have come up with an offer for you. We want you to lead a new agency that the five of us are underway of creating. It will contain only the best of the best agents from each agency to form one task force." Jakes explained._

"_And you all want ME to lead this new agency?" Tony stared in shock at Jakes._

"Yes, we all decided that you will be the best option for director of this new agency." Jakes assured Tony.

_"What are the details?" Tony asked his curiosity aroused. _

_"We are still working out the kinks but the HQ will be out of Rome, Italy." Jakes informed him._

"_Italy? So if I were to take this job I would have to move to Italy?" He couldn't help but sit up straighter at the thought of moving back to Italy. _

_"Yes, but only if you want this position." Jakes said. "And I strongly suggest you take this offer Tony, I've been keeping tabs on you over at NCIS and I do not like what I am seeing and hearing. You deserve better than what you are getting from the director and your team." _

"_Thank you for the offer sir, could I possibly have some time?" Tony bit his lower lip, lowering his head a bit._

_"Of course, the agency won't be released to the rest of the agencies until it is fully formed, you will have plenty of time to decide." Jake told him calmly. _

_"Alright, thank you Jake." Tony smiled and they shook hands again._

"_Now go have fun with Tobias, you deserve a day off." Jakes waved his hand and Tony laughed before nodding his goodbye leaving the office and joined Fornell in the FBI bullpen. _

"_So how long do you think Sacks will manage to stick it out?" Fornell asked the NCIS agent who sat down beside Sacks' desk. _

"_Two or three hours max." Tony smirked. _

_"I think he will be back in less than an hour." Fornell smirked back. _

"_$20 says your wrong." Tony grinned._

"_You're on." Fornell and Tony shook hands on it._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

How the hell was he going to make this choice? This position was probably be the best thing that will come his way in his whole lifetime and he would be stupid to pass it up, but…

**-Knock, Knock, Knock- **

Someone banged on his front door. He swore if this was Gibbs demanding to know where Tony had been all day he was going to just shut the door in his face, probably get a head slap tomorrow morning but it would be worth it. Tony walked over to the door; beer in hand as he opened the door expecting Gibbs but getting the impression of two largely built men in suits.

"Hello Agent DiNozzo." One of them growled and their arms reached out, latching onto Tony causing him to drop his beer. It shattered against the floor, Tony didn't know who they were so his reflexes kicked in. Well his leg kicked out making contact with the second man's groin causing at least one of the sets of hands to disappear. Tony twisted around in the remaining grip, lashing out with his fists and elbows.

"Didn't tell us he would be tough to grab, drug him." The one who was kneeling on the ground while Tony managed to get out of the grip and ran out of his apartment, he took the stairwell and with his heart beating hard he exited out onto the street, fumbling around for his phone. He managed to get it out and he hit speed dial one out of habit, he held it to his ear as he looked around in panic.

"Gibbs." Was the answer on the other side of the phone.

"Boss!" Tony gasped.

"Tony! Are you alright?" Gibbs' worried voice asked quickly.

"I'm not sure, someone sent thugs after me. I don't know why and I'm kind of freaking out Boss." Tony tried to calm down.

"Tony, listen to me. Get to the Navy Yard as quickly as you can, I'll meet you there. Stay out of sight and be careful!" Gibbs ordered.

"On it Boss…Ugh!" Tony grunted as an arm went around his throat, he dropped his phone on the ground so his hands could try to pry the arm off his throat.

"Stay still DiNozzo." The man growled before Tony felt a prick on his neck and a numb feeling spread over his body. His body went slack in his captor's arms, eyes closing and the world faded away into muffled noises.


	5. Chapter 5

**NCIS –Run Down**

**Part Five**

* * *

Fornell was having a nice night by himself; he thought this day had gone rather well. He made real progress with both Tony and Jethro today. Well he had hopped so, and then he saw the caller ID on his cell phone.

"Gibbs? What's wrong?" Fornell asked.

"It's Tony! He called me from his apartment and said someone was chasing him but then it sounded like he was taken. I'm at his apartment now and there are signs of a struggle, I really need your help on this one Tobias. Please it's for Tony." Gibbs' almost sounded desperate if that was possible.

"If Tony's in trouble then you don't need to say anything else. I'll be right there Jethro, I'll call in our crime scene unit to dust for prints and to see if we get some ID's on our kidnappers." Tobias was up and moving around as he spoke.

"Thank you Tobias, I don't think I can trust NCIS on this." Gibbs sighed.

"I understand, I'll be there soon Jethro." Tobias hung up and made the call to the FBI, once he told them Tony was involved they were up and moving about. Tony had made a great impression on the whole agency and it was clear they were willing to help him out. He made his way to Tony's apartment and saw Gibbs sitting on Tony's couch, phone cradled in his hands like he was mentally ordering Tony to call him again.

"Jethro, how are you holding up?" Tobias asked softly sitting next to him on the couch.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Gibbs looked at him. "I was on my way to see him when I get his call, but I wasn't quick enough." Gibbs handed him his phone and Tobias listened silently to the call the two exchanged. He had to hand it back to Gibbs otherwise Tobias wasn't sure if he could keep his hands still, Tony had been taken and that did not sit well with him. He was going to find the bastards who took him, he wouldn't put it past Director Shepard to have gotten Tony involved in some shady and life threatening business during his undercover ops for her. It made sense to Fornell why Gibbs didn't want to call in NCIS for this, since it may be connected to their director.

"We will find Tony and the bastards who took him Jethro." Tobias promised as the FBI team showed up and started to do their thing, taking statements from Gibbs before they expanded their search to the surrounding streets and alleys.

Moments later one of the agents showed up with a syringe in an evidence bag proving true the thought that Tony was drugged. They sent it back to their lab quickly to get a match to the drug and to see if there were any prints on the syringe, anything to get a lead on where Tony was taken. Fornell and Gibbs headed back to the Bureau to look through the traffic camera footage to see if they could find the alley Tony was taken from.

* * *

"Ow my head." Tony DiNozzo moaned as he slowly woke up with his head pounding as the last feelings of numbness disappeared from his sore body. He blinked a few times and took in his surroundings with a horrible feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He was lying on a bed in the middle of a run down room; it looked like an old motel room that had been out of service since the 80's. He sat up and frowned as he took in the standard metal cuffs holding his hands in front of his body, same deal with his ankles. He did not like this one bit at all, he looked over at the window but it was sealed up with rotting boards so there was no escape there, not like he could really go anywhere with these cuffs on.

"You're awake." A guff voice sounded as the door leading into the room opened. It was one of the men from the night before.

"Where am I? Who are you and what do you want with me?" Tony questioned angrily.

"I'm not allowed to disclose that information, our boss would like a word with you." The man gripped Tony's upper arm and literally dragged Tony out of the motels, he glanced around the surrounding area. It was by an old back road surrounded by a forest and he spotted a high ridge a while away. He frowned, that ridge looked familiar to him but he couldn't place it and it was really annoying him. He didn't have time to rack his memories for where that ridge was from as the man had stopped. He knocked twice on a door leading to the old office, he entered and lifted Tony up and sat him down on a folding chair facing the check in desk where a high back chair was standing, the back to Tony. The man who had dragged him in, took his place on the side of the chair as the other man from the night before was standing on the other side. Tony swallowed, this really wasn't boding well for him, and at least there wasn't a bullet between his eyes yet so he was considering himself lucky so far.

"Hello Agent DiNozzo." A voice from the person sitting in the chair echoed around the room and Tony sat rigidly in his chair as his eyes widened.

"You? You ordered them to kidnap me?" Tony asked outraged straining against the cuffs, but only getting the feeling of blood dripping down his wrists. He glared at the person in the chair as it spun around. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and now he really wished he took that offer of directorship on the spot.

* * *

Gibbs and Fornell had spent hours pouring over the footage they found of Tony being drugged and taken. Who ever they were they were very good, very well trained. Gibbs phone went off and he frowned slightly when he saw who was calling.

"Gibbs…Alright." He hung up and frowned at Fornell.

"What's wrong Jethro?" Tobias asked sensing impending bad news.

"That was Director Shepard, she just informed me that Tony is taking a vacation for an undetermined amount of time." Gibbs reported grimly.

"So that means…" Fornell did not like what this meant.

"This means the Director is most likely the one who ordered DiNozzo to be taken." Gibbs said angrily throwing his cell against a nearby wall.


	6. Chapter 6

**NCIS –Run Down**

**Part Six**

* * *

"Director?" Tony blinked getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hello Tony." She smiled coolly.

"Why did you 'kidnap' me?" Tony made air quotes the best he could with his hands still cuffed that led him to believe nothing good was going to come from this.

"Ah Tony, see I've been hearing things. Things like you getting cozy with the FBI, mainly Agent Fornell. I also have heard some talk about you getting directorship of a new top-secret agency. See I don't like these types of things, I want my agents where I can see them." Jenny said like she was just commenting on the weather.

"Where you can play puppet master you mean?" Tony frowned at her, not liking where this was going and it was no where good if she had went through the trouble to drug him and drag him out to the middle of the Boondocks as Tony liked to call.

"See Tony, I need you to stay in NCIS so you can get closer to your mark and I am not willing to risk this op because you are having second thoughts about where your loyalties lie. So for the foreseeable future or until you swear an oath that you will keep working for me you will be staying in this little motel. I think I will give you some time to think on that. Take him back to his room." Jenny waved a hand and Tony was gripped by the same man again and dragged back towards his 'room'. He was carelessly tossed onto the bed and the man was nice enough to un-cuff his feet but his hands were still cuffed together and it looked like they were staying like that for a while. The man shut the door with a deafening slam and Tony sat up on the bed, crossing his legs and sighed loudly.

"This is seriously messed up." He grumbled. "I hope to god that Gibbs is looking for me…Jenny would have covered up why I'm not at the Navy Yard with an excuse through…" Tony thought aloud before his eyes trained onto an old rusted TV antenna. He shuffled his way over to it and with some difficulty thanks to his cuffed hands he unscrewed the piece of metal and sat back in the middle of the springy bed and started to fiddle around with the metal after inspecting the locks on the cuff, he had broken out of these types before during undercover ops in Baltimore but he did have a lot better martial than a rusted antenna. As he sat focusing on bending the metal the correct way his mind wandered to the surrounding area he had spotted before going in to see Jenny. He KNEW that ridge and that was annoying him more than he would care to admit. He was so lost in thought he didn't even hear the click of the cuffs unlocking until they fell off his battered wrists and onto his foot. He looked down in surprise and grinned happily. He padded over to the bathroom and ripped up a somewhat clean towel and tightly wrapped the strips around his raw and bleeding wrists. He went back into the main room and decided to do what he does best. Investigate his surroundings. He pawed through the drawers of the room, finding nothing until he came across a very worn and faded map. He squinted at the words, managing to make out 'ATIONAL ARK' so he deuced that he was in a nearby National Park. He kept scanning the old map and finally figured out what park he was in. Anacostia Park outside Washington, DC. Well now he knew where he was but Gibbs didn't know and Tony who was now lacking his cellphone had no way to tell him and the phone in the room was disconnected as this motel had been clearly shut down ages ago.

Tony sat heavily on the bed and ran a shaking hand through his greasy hair, he had meant to take a shower the night he been grabbed but he had too much to think about. Now he had even more, clearly the Director was insane and that OP she had him on was getting much to personal and Tony did not want to be mixed up in that anymore. The directorship offer sounded amazing and he was hitting himself on the head for not taking it right there on the spot. He finally decided that if he got out of Jenny's clutches he was going to take the offer and get the hell out of the states.

His mind wandered to the next topic sitting in his mind. One Jethro Gibbs. Why had he called Gibbs last night? Oh maybe because he was still set as Speed Dial 1. Okay that was a lie, he did it out of habit was more likely because well as much as Gibbs had hurt him, he knew that if he was really in trouble Gibbs would pull through and find him. He hoped at least. He now had to wonder what exactly Jenny was going to do to him for telling her he wasn't going to work for her or NCIS again…He gave a slight shudder before falling back on the bed and stared up at the cracked popcorn ceiling.

"Might as well get some sleep." Tony mused aloud, closing his eyes not knowing when Jenny would send her two hulking bodyguards back for him. All he could do was buy time for Gibbs and he hated feeling so helpless but he also knew when it was time to lay low and keep your head down.

* * *

"Jethro pacing is doing nothing to help the situation." Tobias rubbed his eyes wearily watching the ex marine pace back and forth in the FBI bullpen.

"I can't just sit here while Tony is god knows where." Gibbs hissed, hands clenching into fists.

"We will find him Jethro, but now that your director may be part of the equation we need to tread more carefully." Fornell reminded him softly.

"I know, I know but I hate not being able to do anything." Gibbs grumbled before falling into his seat. "This is all my fault, if I only had left on better terms or treated him better or paid attention to what the director was having him do then he wouldn't be in this mess…"

"Hindsight is a bitch Jethro, but we can't dwell on what you should have done. We have to do what we can right now, Tony is a smart kid he will figure out a way to contact us and we will get him back." Fornell crossed his arms.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, you are right and I know Tony will contact us if he can." Gibbs took a calming breath, trying not to let his anger out on Tobias.

"Is there anyone you should call?" Fornell asked softly.

"No, I don't trust McGee or David or anyone really for that matter in NCIS anymore." Gibbs shook his head, entertaining the idea of calling Jimmy Palmer, but he didn't want to worry the ME in training and lord knows the kid wouldn't be able to keep it from any of the others.

"Alright, then welcome to the FBI Agent Gibbs, my director has already sanctioned this search for DiNozzo" Fornell tossed him a probationary FBI shield. "Welcome to the dark side as Tony would say."

"When we get him back he is never going to let me live this down." Gibbs caught the badge mentally sighing.

"Go home Gibbs, we both need our rest and we can start fresh again tomorrow." Fornell patted Jethro on his shoulder. "Don't give me that look, you know I'm right. There isn't anything we can do for Tony if we are both dead on our feet."

Gibbs grumbled as he got to his feet knowing that Fornell was right, they would have to start anew tomorrow and then they would find Tony, there was no if's and's or but's about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**NCIS –Run Down**

**FallenQueen2: Thank you everyone for your reviews! Means a lot to me, really I'm not even joking. **

**Part Seven**

* * *

"Hey! Wake up DiNozzo." Tony was being violently shaken awake. He peeled back his eyelids and looked up at the man who had gotten him yesterday. "The director wants to see you."

"Alright, alright give me a minute." He grumbled, wiping his eyes free of sleep before stumbling over to the bathroom. He did his business and walked back out to see the man holding up the handcuffs with a semi-impressed look on his face.

"Alright let's go, just no funny business." He grunted before he clipped the handcuffs back onto Tony's injured wrists before opening the door and with watchful eyes followed Tony outside and back to the office again. He slumped down in the same seat from the day before but didn't see Jenny anywhere in the office. It was just Tony and his bodyguard and the NCIS agent knew he could make this work.

"So where is the director and your friend?" Tony asked scanning the room for a weapon if needed.

"Not here yet. They were caught up in DC and will be here soon." The man grunted.

"Ah, alright." Tony fiddled with his handcuffs. "Hey I think something is wrong with my cuffs." He nodded the man over; the other man grunted but came closer and leaned down to inspect the cuffs.

Without warning Tony swung his arms up and brought them back down in front of them man's neck. He bit his lip as he put pressure on the man's neck using the chain of the cuffs hanging on until the man stopped moving and slumped to the ground. Tony let out a breath, yeah he felt guilty but he needed to get out of this motel before Jenny showed up. He searched through his pockets and made a noise of triumph when he found the cuff keys, gun and his charged cell phone. He unlocked his cuffs, dropping them onto the ground, grabbing the phone, gun and the jacket off the man's figure putting it over his shoulder tucking the gun down the back of his pants. He crept out the back door and dialed Gibbs number out of habit.

"Pick up, pick up boss! Please pick up." He muttered looking around; it was just forest and nothing else.

_"Gibbs."_ Came the reply and Tony's knees almost gave out.

"Boss, it's me!" Tony almost shouted with relief.

_"Tony! Are you all right? Where are you?"_ Gibbs questioned.

"Boss, it's Jenny she has gone crazy, she knew about my offer and doesn't want me to leave NCIS and the stupid undercover op I was on for her. I'm at some run down motel in Anacostia National Park, well not anymore I kind of took down my bodyguard and I need to get out of here before Jenny gets here."

_"Okay, calm down DiNozzo. Is there anywhere that you can see that would be safe?"_ Gibbs tone was calm and commanding and Tony's training kicked in and his eyes landed on the ridge.

"Yes, there is this large ridge. I think I can make it there before nightfall; I'll keep this phone on me until I get to the ridge because Jenny might be able to track it." Tony started towards the forest leading up to the ridge.

_"Alright, good. Get there as fast as possible and we will find you. Just hang tight all right? You don't have my permission to die."_

"Right Boss, I remember and I won't." Tony nodded to himself.

_"Someone wants to talk to you DiNozzo."_ There was rustling on the phone.

_"Tony? You alright kid?"_ Tobias's voice came over the small speaker and Tony had to catch himself from falling down.

"I've been better, much better." Tony said truthfully.

_"Yeah, I bet you have been. Tony, I have to say it's great to hear your voice. I swear your going to give me a heart attack."_ Fornell sighed, and Tony could see the older man rubbing a hand across his forehead.

"Yeah? Just wait till Emily starts to date." Tony snickered.

_"And you better be here so we can clean our guns when the guy shows up to pick her up. Just like Bad Boys 2."_ Tobias could be heard smirking down the phone.

"Ah good ole bad boys, I'm so proud that you remember. Just get me out of here and we'll scare off any boys from Em." Tony laughed trying not to fall over an uprooted root.

_"Don't worry Ton, we will get you out."_ Tobias reassured.

"I believe that you and Gibbs will pull off some miracle like always. Okay I'll see you soon… Hopefully, just hurry okay?" Tony said ducking under a branch.

_"We will Tony, just don't let Jenny catch you."_ Gibbs cut in and Tony smiled.

"Will do Boss, Toby." Tony said automatically before hanging up. He pocketed the phone and he kept on his path up towards the ridge through the dense forest. He kept his eyes and ears ready and after a few moments of hesitation he checked the gun and kept it loosely in his right hand as he climbed. He turned on his heel and taking the cell phone in his left hand he reared back and threw it back down into the forest, away from the path he had taken before he kept going up the trail he had chosen, anxious to get out of the his park and back in his apartment.

Safe, sound and not running for his life from his freaking DIRECTOR! This was his life now, wow that was messed up when Tony really thought about it. That thought kept him occupied and he was on top of the ridge overlooking the sprawling forest below his feet, he could even pick out the little blob that must be the motel the director was holding him in. He scanned the horizon and to his great relief he spotted a black dot moving towards him at a fast pace. His boss and Toby were on their way and soon he would be in FBI protection and relatively safe from Jenny and her crazed ideas. But something was bound to go wrong as Tony knew his luck was never this good, ever and now he was just waiting for the bombshell to drop. Figuratively, not literally… Hopefully.

* * *

**-Federal Bureau-**

"Okay so let's run Jenny's cellphone, see where the GPS has been." Gibbs stated sliding into his chair with a new cup of coffee.

"And we are currently checking to see what properties she owns to see if anything pops, could give us a lead on where she is keeping Tony." Fornell finished off. "We always made a good team, too bad you're with NCIS."

"Well maybe not for much longer. I can't trust my team and now I can't trust my director. So you might get your wish after all Tobias, but right now I'll settle for finding DiNozzo." Gibbs looked at the search that was running.

"And then what?" Fornell probed gently.

"That's my problem Tobias, right now we find Tony." Gibbs growled. Tobias raised his hands in surrendered and decided to lay off the questions, he knew Jethro well enough to know when he used Tony's name he was worried, more worried than he would ever admit. Gibbs placed down his halfway empty coffee cup just as he cell phone went off. Gibbs dug around in his pocket and extracted the phone before he flipped it open.

"Gibbs." He said tensely.

"_Boss, it's me!"_ Tony's voice came over the speaker loudly, laced with relief. Gibbs felt like someone punched him in the gut at the voice of his SFA.

"Tony! Are you all right? Where are you?" Gibbs questioned standing up and waved his hand at Tobias who quickly started to trace the cell number.

"_Boss, it's Jenny she has gone crazy, she knew about my offer and doesn't want me to leave NCIS and the stupid undercover op I was on for her. I'm at some run down motel in Anacostia National Park, well not anymore I kind of took down my bodyguard and I need to get out of here before Jenny gets here."_ Tony explained in a rush and the crunching of leaves and twigs could be heard in the background.

Gibbs fell back into his seat, running a hand over his face. So it was true, this was all Jenny's doing but he could feel a flare of pride when Tony told them he took out his bodyguard and figured out where he was, that was his SFA hew worked with.

"Okay, calm down DiNozzo. Is there anywhere that you can see that would be safe?" Gibbs said in a calm and commanding voice he usually saved for giving orders on a case.

"_Yes, there is this large ridge. I think I can make it there before nightfall; I'll keep this phone on me until I get to the ridge because Jenny might be able to track it." _Tony said after a few moments and the crunching of leaves started up again signaling that Tony had started to walk again.

"Alright, good. Get there as fast as possible and we will find you. Just hang tight all right? You don't have my permission to die." Gibbs ordered sternly, using the same voice he did when he told Tony not to die when he had the plague and Tony didn't die so that tone of voice worked well.

"_Right Boss, I remember and I won't." _Tony promised.

"Someone wants to talk to you DiNozzo." Gibbs said spotting the look on Fornell's face before handing the phone over to the FBI agent.

"Tony? You alright kid?" Fornell asked worry pouring out of his voice. Gibbs spotted his white knuckles as he was clutching the armrest of the chair tightly.

"_I've been better, much better."_ Tony said and Fornell could tell he was being truthful and the fact that Tony wasn't covering up on how he is feeling was a big red light for him.

"Yeah, I bet you have been. Tony, I have to say it's great to hear your voice. I swear your going to give me a heart attack." Fornell rubbed his forehead.

"_Yeah? Just wait till Emily starts to date."_ Tony snickered and Fornell gave a shudder at the mere thought of it.

"And you better be here so we can clean our guns when the guy shows up to pick her up. Just like Bad Boys 2." Fornell smirked, knowing that giving Tony a movie quote would help keep his spirits up and those two had a ball pointing out the inaccuracies of those types of movies.

"_Ah good ole bad boys, I'm so proud that you remember. Just get me out of here and we'll scare off any boys from Em."_ Tony laughed.

"Don't worry Ton, we will get you out." Tobias said reassuringly and as soothingly as he could knowing Tony needed a cool head to help him get through this putting the phone on speaker.

"_I believe that you and Gibbs will pull off some miracle like always. Okay I'll see you soon… Hopefully, just hurry okay?"_ Tony said, his voice hitching at the end.

"We will Tony, just don't let Jenny catch you." Gibbs cut in.

"_Will do Boss, Toby." _Tony said before they heard the dial tone and the computer beeped as the trace showed the results, just where Tony had told them where he was.

"Helicopter?" Gibbs looked at Fornell as they grabbed their jackets and backpacks.

"On the roof." Fornell nodded stopping to grab a 1st aid kit and some water bottles.

"How did it get here so fast?" Gibbs looked at Fornell as they entered the elevator and rode up.

"Oh, it was a gift for our director and he keeps it on the roof. I sent one of my team to borrow it just in case we would have need of it." Fornell raised his eyebrows at Gibbs, who grunted and adjusted his pack. "The dark side is looking pretty good right now isn't it Jethro?"

"DiNozzo is waiting." Gibbs grunted but he had a trace of a smile on his lips.

"Then let's not keep him waiting any longer." Fornell nodded as the two got into the readied helicopter.


	8. Chapter 8

**NCIS –Run Down**

**Part Eight**

* * *

The dot was beginning to form the shape of a helicopter and relief flew through Tony's veins. He was finally getting out of here and he would be out of Jenny's reach very soon and Tony really didn't want to wait any longer.

"Don't move DiNozzo!" A male voice cut through the growing sounds of the helicopter's blades. Tony froze up, not daring to turn around knowing that the man more than likely had a gun trained on him. "Director, I found him. We are on the ridge and a helicopter is en bond."

"Good work, make sure he doesn't leave and I want him alive!" Jenny's voice came through a radio. Tony gritted his teeth still staring at the shape of the helicopter.

"Drop the gun! Drop it now!" The man shouted at Tony.

"If I don't?" He shot back over his shoulder.

"I'll put a bullet in you!" He cocked his gun.

"Good luck with that." Tony grumbled but made no movement to drop his gun, instead of a bullet hitting him in the back a strong arm wrapped around his neck pulling him off balance. Tony let out a cutoff yell before swinging his hand holding his gun up and around, slamming the butt of the gun down onto the man behind him. The man grunted and his hold loosened slightly and that was all that Tony needed. He planted his feet and twisted his torso around, causing the man to loose his grip completely on the agent. Tony backed up a few feet before sending a roundhouse kick into the man's ribcage followed by a hard jab against his jaw. He changed his footing and sent a high kick at the man's skull. The man gasped as he slumped onto his side, eyes rolling up into the back of his head.

Tony huffed backing up; keeping his gun at the ready as he scanned the area once more before he looked to see how close the helicopter was now. It was getting closer and closer so Tony backed up so the copter could land. It was only a few feet away and was about to land, Tony waved at Gibbs and Fornell who were both geared up and looking down at him with different levels of hidden relief on their faces. Tony frowned, his 'spidey sense' was tingling, he spun around to see Jenny there with her hair almost sticking up thanks to the wind the copter's blades were causing but it didn't do anything to the gun she had pointed at him.

"Stop this jenny it's over!" Tony shouted to her.

"It's not over until I say it is!" She shouted back and squeezed the trigger. Tony blinked as he was thrown off his feet; he felt a searing pain course through his right shoulder causing him to shout out in pain. He skidded across the rocky terrain before coming to a stop his head lolling to the side, his vision going dark. He saw boots pound the ground by his head, he felt himself get lifted up and placed against a knee, pressure was then put on his injured shoulder and that was just too much for the agent. He closed his eyes despite the shouting and fell into oblivion.

* * *

Gibbs and Fornell watched in muted horror and shock as Jenny pulled the trigger causing Tony to fly off his feet with blood flowing free from his shoulder. They weren't landed yet but the two agents could care less, disregarding their own wellbeing they leapt out of the copter and rushed towards Tony and Jenny, guns drawn. Gibbs skidded to a stop by Tony's prone form, gently propping the younger man against his knee with Fornell training his gun on Jenny, shouting at her not to move and to drop the gun.

"DiNozzo, don't you dare die on me, that's an order…Tony! Damnit Tony!" Gibbs ordered as he put pressure on the bullet wound to stop the bleeding and cursed colorfully as Tony's eyes closed and head fell to the side so his face was looking at Gibbs.

"Damnit, Tobias get Tony to the copter, I'll take care of Jenny." Gibb said tightly, gently laying Tony back onto the ground before training his own gun on the NCIS director.

"If you're sure Jethro, just remember she kidnapped Tony and then shot him." Tobias reminded his friend in a low voice before holstering his gun and rushing over to Tony, motioning over the EVAC crew from the copter over. He let them work by he never left Tony's side, gripping the pale hand of the young agent's in his own.

"Why?" Jethro asked Jenny as he slowly walked closer to her, gun still aimed at her in case she tried anything else.

"He's my agent and I can do whatever I want with him." Jenny snapped.

"You're agent? He has been and always will be my agent Director." Gibbs snapped back.

"You didn't make that point very clear when you left him for Mexico and the way you treated him after you came back." Jenny dug that barb in; Gibbs wanted to wince back at the reminder of what he had put Tony through but he wasn't about to let her know how much that struck home for him.

"You took advantage of him and when he got a better offer you decided to make sure you wouldn't loose your undercover agent all because of a petty grudge against 'The Frog'. You had Tony taken and brought up here so he had no choice but to keep working under your thumb." Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, but I wasn't about to let Agent DiNozzo throw away all my hard work, my planning, everything just because he got a better offer. I don't have much time left, I'm sick Jethro and before I die I want this man behind bars or 6 feet under. Tony is my agent and he will obey my orders!" Jenny shouted, clearly not in a good state of mind as she aimed her gun at Gibbs.

"Don't make me shoot you Jenny." Gibbs warned putting his finger on the trigger, his hand steady and unwavering. She had taken Tony against his will, threatened him, held him hostage and then shot him, he didn't care about their past anymore, she was a threat to Tony. He didn't care that she was sick and would die in a matter of months, he knew how much damage she could inflict before she died and that was unacceptable.

"I would do it all over again Jethro, I need this man taken out and Tony is the only way to do it!" She shouted pulling on the trigger.

Two shots rang out through the air. Gibbs eyes were wide as he lowered his arm and stared at Jenny. The director of NCIS had a crazed smile spread across her lips as she fell back onto the ground, a hole in her chest. Gibbs dropped to his knees and wincing he dug out the bullet from the vest he had on under his jacket, if he hadn't been wearing a vest he would be in the same state as Jenny is.

"Jethro. Tony is loaded up and ready to transport… Are you alright?" Tobias placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm fine, let's get a ME up here to collect her body. Let's go, Tony needs help." Gibbs said calmly before climbing back into the helicopter. Tony was strapped to a stretcher and both the NCIS and FBI agent took up positions on either side of the stretcher, both keeping their eyes trained on the young man who was starting to sweat and shiver. They needed to get him treated ASAP.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Tobias shouted into the microphone so Jethro could hear him over the blades.

"Was the wire transmitting?" Gibbs shouted back. On the ride out there Tobias and Jethro had suited up with wires that had microphones and mini webcams embedded in it. It was transmitting to SEC NAV and all the directors of the agencies so there was no doubt that Gibbs would be backed up in his actions of shooting the director.

"Yes it was!" Tobias shouted back.

"Then I'm fine Tobias!" Gibbs smiled before it disappeared as Tony gave a moan of pain before falling silent again. "I'll be better once Tony is." He added in.

"Amen to that!" Tobias nodded and leaned over to talk to the pilot to make sure they were going as quickly as they could as Tony's life was in the balance.


	9. Chapter 9

**NCIS –Run Down**

**Part Nine**

* * *

Tony DiNozzo heard that annoying beeping before anything else registered in his body. That beeping of a heart monitor meant two things to him. 1. He was alive so he thought of that as a pro. 2. He was in the hospital and after his time with the plague and other injuries he saw this as con. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt heavy as lead, actually now that he thought about it his whole body did, minus his shoulder. That felt numb as hell, he was clearly on some heavy-duty drugs and he was thankful for it as the events replayed themselves in his mind. He heard voices nearby so he tried to focus in on them to keep his mind from replaying Jenny pulling the trigger on him.

"_We are his partners, let us see him."_ That sounded a lot like Ziva Tony mused, but why would she be here?

_"He's NCIS, not FBI we should be guarding his door. Let us see him."_ Okay that was McGee, flaunting his status of being an NCIS agent once again.

"_I'm not letting you inside so just leave."_ That sounded a lot like Fornell and from that tone it was Tobias getting into his 'overprotective father' mode. Tony tried to lift his eyelids again, a low moan escaping his chapped lips. He felt a pressure on his right hand and the bed dip under new weight.

"_Hey, Tony, come on open your eyes."_ That sounded like a worried Gibbs, but that didn't make sense. Gibbs was never worried; hell he didn't even show concern. Tony somehow managed to slit his eyes open and saw the blurry outline of his boss. Even that sapped his energy. _"Come on Tony, that's it, a little bit more."_ Gibbs was trying to motivate him but it was a loosing battle as Tony's eyelids slid closed once more, head lolling to the side as he slipped back into the darkness.

* * *

"Damn." Jethro Gibbs muttered as he sank back into his chair. He had saw a sliver of green when Tony opened his eyes before they disappeared as Tony passed out once more.

He listened silently to Tobias telling McGee and Ziva to leave but they were digging their heels in and their voices were grating Gibbs' final nerve. He gave Tony's hand one final squeeze before standing up and heading over to the door. He squared his shoulders and blew out a puff of air before opening the door.

"Boss! Tell Agent Fornell to let us in." McGee sighed with relief when he saw his silver haired boss walked out of Tony's hospital room.

"No, Fornell is doing what he should be." Gibbs shook his head, making sure to block McGee's and Ziva's view of Tony.

"Gibbs I demand to see Tony, my partner!" Ziva said with her accent heavy.

"The answer is no Agent David." Gibbs said reverting to her last name; it shook her as she blinked confused, her stance weakening. "Go home, both of you." Gibbs barked out and stared them down with his strongest glare he could muster before they finally slinked off.

"I would normally say that was overkill, but I liked it." Tobias smiled. "Has sleeping beauty woken up yet?"

"He tried, managed to crack open his eyes before he passed out again." Gibbs sighed relaying what had happened moments ago to the FBI agent.

"He is in rough shape." Tobias winced in sympathy.

"He survived the plague and a hell of a lot more, he can survive a bullet to the shoulder." Gibbs said with confident.

"I didn't mean physically Jethro and you know it. His mind must be one messed up place, he started to lose faith in NCIS and having his own director kidnap and shoot him really isn't doing anything for bring that faith back." Tobias explained looking over at the sleeping agent.

"Tobias, I need you to tell me everything that I've missed." Gibbs said seriously. "I want to fix this rift between Tony and myself, but I can't do that if I don't have all the information."

"It really isn't my place Jethro…" Tobias cleared his throat awkwardly.

"It is alright Tobias, Tony would want you to tell Agent Gibbs what is really going on." Jimmy Palmer's voice came from behind them. The two agents turned to see the young man walking down the hall carrying a tray of coffee cups and a bag filled with food.

"You sure he would be alright with me spilling everything Jimmy?" Tobias asked reaching for one of the coffee cups, Gibbs took the other one and they moved to let Jimmy in. Jimmy swallowed at the sight of his friend in the hospital bed as he set down the bag of food on the table.

"He would rather have you tell him Tobias, it will make talking with Agent Gibbs easier when he wakes up." Jimmy nodded sure of himself as he took up Gibbs' old place by Tony's side. "Hey Tone, sorry I'm late. Dr. Mallard was keeping me busy with one of his stories and you know how he can get. So today it was a story about…" Jimmy started to talk to Tony like he was awake and listening. Tobias led Gibbs down the hall a bit, still within range of Tony's door but far enough away to keep their voices from carrying.

"Jimmy has a habit of talking to Tony when he's unconscious, Jimmy says it helps Tony keep grounded." Tobias said smiling fondly.

"This has happened before?" Gibbs frowned deeply.

"MmmHmm." Tobias took a sip of coffee. "It was a one month after you left, I got a call from Jimmy who was in panic mode because during a case Tony was without backup and got stabbed in the stomach by a suspect, his backup rounded the corner and shot the guy who stabbed him. It wasn't life threating but Tony was laid up in the hospital for a few days and Jimmy told me that when he got back McGee and Ziva blamed him for the fact they couldn't be out in the field. It's all truly messed up Jethro."

"I'm Tony's next of kin, why wasn't I called?" Gibbs tried to keep his anger in check. They would be plenty of time to shout at McGee and Ziva later on.

"Not like anyone could reach you." Tobias snapped out before taking a deep calming breath. "Tony told me that after you left for Mexico he went and changed his next of kin to Jimmy and after that incident he added my name to the list."

Gibbs felt guilt and sadness pool up in his stomach as Tobias told him Tony's change of next of kin. He had been Tony's next of kin, by having Tony change it meant that he no longer trusted him, that he knew that Gibbs wouldn't have his sixth anymore.

"Tell me everything, even the things I don't want to hear." Gibbs said his voice thick with unexpressed emotions.

"Trust me, you won't want to hear this." Tobias muttered before taking another swig of coffee and he launched into his story of what Tony has been through, how everyone undermined him at every turn, how hard Tony tried to make the team work but he wasn't the great Gibbs, how the director was using him and how everything had come around.

Gibbs' knees gave way and he sank heavily into a nearby chair, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. How could have been so blind? How could he have not seen it? He knew his memory was still spotty from the explosion but he still knew things.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby cried rushing down the hall as fast as she could in her platform boots.

"Abs." Gibbs said bracing himself as Abby pulled him into her standard bone-crushing hug.

"I just heard, how is our boy? What happened? Why is the FBI involved?" Abby questioned, words running together as she gave Fornell a suspicious look.

"Don't Abs, if it wasn't for Fornell I don't think I would have been able to get to DiNozzo in time." Gibbs defended the FBI agent from the wrath of the Goth.

"Well then… I thank you." Abby sniffed. "Can I see Tony? I bet he could use a hug right about now."

"I don't think that's a good idea Abs." Gibbs swallowed hard.

"Why not Gibbs? He's part of Team Gibbs after all!" Abby was feeling very confused and worried by the look on Gibbs' face.

"I don't think he is anymore Abby, he has every reason to hate me and yet he doesn't. I need to think about this alone." Gibbs detangled himself from the Goth and walked over to Tony's room to see Jimmy still talking away cheerfully to Tony about something new he learnt from Ducky. Jimmy finished his story as he noticed Gibbs leaning against the doorframe.

"Ah Agent Gibbs… Don't worry Tone I'll come back soon and maybe you will be awake so you can make some movie quotes for me. I finally watched Goodfellas so you should have something to say about that. Feel better soon Tone." Jimmy said softly to the unconscious form of Tony, nodding at Gibbs as he backed out of the room.

Gibbs took Palmer's old seat and moved it closer to Tony's bedside.

"God DiNozzo, how could I have been so blind? I'm surprised you stuck around so long with everything that has been happening. I really am a bastard." Gibbs grumbled closing his eyes, trying to process everything that Fornell told him.

* * *

He stayed like this thinking for a few hours, well until Tobias came and forced the older man to go and get some food.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack when that bullet went into you kid." Fornell admitted to Tony's sleeping form. "When Gibbs called in his panic mode that you had been kidnapped, I literally thought my heart was going to stop right then and there."

"Sorry… Toby…" Tony rasped as he peeled his hazy eyes open, Tobias shot to his feet and gripped Tony's hand.

"You gonna stay awake this time Kid?" Fornell asked hopefully.

"I-I'll… Try." Tony gritted out before Tobias moved out of the way of the nurse who came and checked in on him, after she left and the drugs kicked in Tony relaxed easier against the pillows behind him.

"How long have you been awake?" Fornell asked softly sitting back down, handing Tony a cup of ice chips to sooth his sore throat. After a moment of Tony sucking down the ice chips, the young man thought about the question Fornell posed for him.

"Well… I came around to hear you tell Ziva and McGee off." Tony said in a tone closer to his normal voice. "Nice job by the way." Tony sent a weak smirk at Tobias who smirked back. "Then I heard Jimmy leaving, something about Goodfellas and then I heard what Gibbs said…" Tony trailed off remembering his boss's words.

"He blames himself." Fornell said simply. "He's right too."

"Yeah I guess… I just can't hate him ya know?" Tony sighed loudly leaning his head back. "What did you tell him?"

"Everything since he left for Mexico, Jimmy gave me the go ahead." Tobias cleared up.

"Jimmy made the right call. I'm glad you told him because I don't think I would have been able to." Tony admitted.

"Glad to be of service, I did enjoy the look of shock and guilt setting in on his face when I talked." Tobias grinned.

"You had a bit too much fun then." Tony joked, wincing as he tried to adjust how he was sitting. Tobias helped him get into a more comfortable position before patting his head like a father.

"Then Abby showed up, extremely worried about ya." Tobias summed up what happened with Abby and Gibbs for the injured agent.

"I'll be damned, I think the Boss is changing his bastard ways. I don't know if I should be excited or scared." Tony chuckled before it turned into a coughing fit; Fornell quickly helped him drink some water and the coughing receded.

"Sorry, having the plague does horrible things to your lungs." Tony said weakly.

"I still can't believe that you had the plague and survived." Fornell grumbled.

"Well I don't think I would have without the Boss or… Kate…" Tony swallowed hard, trying to fight back the feelings of lost and guilt at the thought of his old partner.

"You really miss her don't you Tonio." Tobias asked softly.

"Yeah I really do… I think I may have been in love with her… I named my fish after her… Kate the fish, I'm sure she would kick my ass for naming my fish after her but it just keeps her close I guess… Ziva doesn't believe that I don't have a thing for her." Tony's voice was thick with emotion and eyes glassy. "Jenny just added Ziva in and she took over Kate's desk without a second thought… God I miss her Toby, I miss her so much."

"Did you ever let it out Tony?"

"Like sobbing over her? Scream how much I love and miss her from a rooftop? No, I never got the chance to and I'm a DiNozzo, we don't cry…"

"Well that's bullshit and you know it. I think it's time you finally let it out and you will feel better. I can bring in Emily if you want? She gives great hug's." Fornell offered.

"And ruin her prefect image of her big brother? I'll pass thanks." Tony shook his head slightly.

"She knows you miss her kid, why do you think she named her princess doll 'Princess Katie'? She knows." Fornell said wisely.

"Alright, I'll see Emily when I get out of here. Sound alright Toby?" Tony gave in and Tobias grunted his approval.

"So… What are you going to do about Gibbs and NCIS?" Tobias asked gently poking the real issue.

"1st tell me what happened after Jenny shot me." Tony pressed. Fornell nodded and regaled Tony with what happened after he passed out.

"Suicide by cop." Tony mumbled.

"Sounds about right. Forcing Gibbs to pull the trigger when she put that bullet in you." Tobias understood what Tony was getting at. "She knew his weakness and used it well. So… Any clue as to what you are going to do now?"

"I have a pretty good idea… I just hope to hell it's the right one." Tony admitted, his eyes fluttering as they closed on their own accord.

"I'm sure it will be kid, get some rest." Toby said softly patting Tony's head again as the young man slipped away.


	10. Chapter 10:Final

**NCIS –Run Down**

**FallenQueen2: Hi everyone, this is the final chapter of Run Down and I just wanted to thank you all for your support and love for this story. So Gibbs at one point will be OOC but it's needed, as he can't be a bastard 24/7. I hope this wraps up nicely for you all and keep on rocking.**

**Part Ten-Final Chapter **

* * *

Tony DiNozzo leaned against the railing overlooking the office below him. Agents were rushing about tracking down leads for cases, joking with each other to easy the tension and some fast asleep at their desks. These agents knew what they were doing and would stop it nothing until they finished what they were assigned to do.

"Director? He's here." Agent Winters who was holding a clipboard informed the man overlooking the operation below him.

"Thank you Dan… About time you got here, I was thinking you weren't going to show up today." Tony stated with a smirk, turning to look at the new comer.

"I was here yesterday wasn't I DiNozzo?" Came Gibbs reply.

"I'm just glad you didn't skip town Jethro." Tony beamed at the familiar man who was drinking a cup of coffee. "Coffee here is better isn't it? Italians do it right." Tony said smugly.

"I hate to admit it but yes Italian coffee is better than DC coffee." Gibbs grudgingly admitted.

"And the marina's and the wood and the hand tools?" Tony pressed, his smile growing bigger.

"Better." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I get your point, Rome is better than DC."

"I think so as well. So Mr. Bodyguard, are we still going to lunch?" Tony smirked.

"I'm not your damn assistant Tony, I'm your personal bodyguard because god knows you need one." Jethro snorted.

"Thanks for taking my offer Jethro." Tony said softly and Gibbs sent him one of his now not as rare smiles. The man wasn't as much as a bastard as he was before, it seemed a change of setting was just what he needed to return to his old self.

"I told Fornell that you were my agent and I wasn't planning on letting you go so easily. Besides this place is better than the Navy Yard, no orange walls." Gibbs nodded at the pale blue walls.

"Glad you like it here so much, oh speaking of… Tobias and Emily's plane should be landing soon. It's Em's break and she insisted on coming down here to visit me. I believe that Ducky is travelling with them, he is loving his retried life but we both know he wants to check in on us before starting his tour of Europe." Tony chuckled as the two men walked down the staircase to hear the familiar thudding of platforms boots. Tony grunted as the head of the forensic unit Abby Sciuto threw the new director into a huge hug that he had become used to. The agents in the building where used to the way the Goth carried herself and how she loved hugs and they all accepted it with open minds and arms.

"Hey Abs, are you coming to lunch with us?" Tony asked into her raven pigtails.

"Of course I am Tone, do you even have to ask?" She huffed. "Don't worry he should be up here in a moment, one of his assistants stopped him and asked him to sign off on a transfer."

"Ah sorry Tony." Jimmy Palmer the head ME came rushing over to them.

"Not a problem Jimmy. Well let's head out." Tony said cheerfully, waving at the agents in the bullpen and they all grinned and waved back at their director.

* * *

This agency had been pulled together in secret under the direct order of the president and SecNav themselves. It contained the best of the best from all the agencies around the world, mainly FBI, NCIS, Customs and DEA. The only NCIS agents that were brought in where all brought in by their amazing director. Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Each agent didn't have anything bad to say about their director, actually he was hardly their director he was more their friend than anything else. He made it perfectly clear that he wanted to be addressed as Tony, DiNozzo or Boss if needed. Never Director or sir, it just never sat well with him so the agents never called him that unless in a meeting with important people like the SecNav or the President. It wasn't uncommon for Tony to come down to each team and talk with each agent, to get updates on not only the cases but their own lives which he took interest in making them feel special and cared about.

It wasn't uncommon for an older male marine to be stuck to Tony's side like glue; many rumors went around the office about who he was and how he got to become Tony's personal bodyguard. One day Tony gathered the attention of the office and told them how he had been Gibbs SFA back in DC and how after some bumps in the road he still trusted no one else but him to watch his sixth, that is why he was here as his personal bodyguard. Sometimes Tony would slip back into his old SFA mindset and could be heard calling Gibbs 'Boss,' or saying 'On you sixth boss.' The agents understood why he sometimes slipped back into that mindset and no one called him on it.

Tony also went on to clear up the mystery surrounding Abby and Jimmy, who both turned up one day already in lead positions. After hearing stories from Tony and Abby herself, then seeing the two in action there was no doubt that the two had earned their place in the agency.

Everyone respected their new director and anyone who he brought in was met with friendliness and respect. There were no secrets in this agency and no one had any personal life threatening agenda's, that Tony personally made sure of. To show respect to the many different cultures in the office and the fallen, Tony cut off a room and it turned it into a room that contained all the different religions and photos of the fallen. Kate Todd, Shannon and Kelly Gibbs and Chris Pacci were the 1st photos up there and everyone paid their respects in their own way to everyone in that room. It helped people to let go of their pain when someone they worked with passed on and no one went on off the books revenge missions anymore. Everything Tony did was for the best interests of the agency as a whole and everyone trusted him and he trusted his agents.

Tony, Gibbs, Abby and Jimmy where all seated at a long table in a private room of a local restaurant that they arranged to meet Fornell, Emily and Ducky at. They talked like old times; they avoided talking about those who they left behind in NCIS. Tony had offered each of the people sitting at the table in front of him their current positions at different times.

* * *

_Jimmy_

"_Hey Black Lung, how ya doing?" Tony asked leaning against the doors of Autopsy inside the Navy Yard. It had been around two weeks since Tony had been kidnapped and shot, he had been in meetings with SecNav and the directors of FBI, DEA, Customs and sometimes the President was there VIA video call since he got out and he had accepted the position of being the director of the new agency, under the condition that he got to pick and choose three of the main jobs. They agreed to this and that was the reason Tony had snuck into the Navy Yard. _

_"Tony! You startled me! It's great to see you!" Jimmy hopped out of his chair and the two men exchanged a quick hug. "What brings you by? I thought you would be avoiding this place…" Jimmy trailed off._

"_Actually I'm here on business, I took the offer Jimmy. I'm the new Director over in Rome." Tony informed the ME, he had told the younger man of the job offer during his recovery in the hospital. _

"_Congrats Tony, that is amazing! I know you will be the best director you there." Jimmy said proudly. _

_"Thanks Jimmy… I came here to offer you something Jimmy. It's kind of huge and I understand if you refuse… I would like you to be the lead ME in the agency out in Rome with me." Tony dropped his bombshell watching the shell-shocked look on Jimmy's face. _

_"M-Me?" Jimmy squeaked. _

_"Yes you, I know what you are capable of, I know what you have learnt from Ducky and if you are willing I would love to have you as part of my agency. I'll give you some time to think it over, just let me know before the end of the week. Consider this Jimmy, you deserve it, Ducky agrees." Tony squeezed Jimmy's shoulder before leaving the room, heading to his next stop leaving the man to his thoughts. _

* * *

_Abby_

_Tony felt like pacing outside of Abby's lab, but he knew that he would have to man up and face the Goth and explain everything to her and maybe get down on his knees and beg for her to believe him. Besides she had a sixth sense about people whom where outside her lab. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and entered the unusually silent lab to see the Goth sitting on her lab chair, Bert the farting hippo clutched in her arms and her eye makeup was smudged like she had been crying._

"_Hi Abs." Tony said softly, hoping calling her by her nickname was still all right._

"_TONY!" Abby cried, throwing him into an Abby patented bone-crushing hug. _

_"Whoa there!" Tony grunted as he wrapped his arms around the Goth, spinning her around like old times. _

"_Oh Tony, Tony, Tony. How can you even face me? I can't even face me!" Abby sniffed loudly pulling away from his arms. _

"_Abby?" Tony asked gently as the Goth slumped back into her chair._

"_Agent Fornell told me what has been happening and god I was blind and stupid and I only thought about Gibbs and how it affected me. I didn't at all think about how it affected you and how the others saw you! I mean whenever McGee or David where down here they were here to complain about you, never about the case and you were being worked off your feet while they did nothing, while I did nothing!" Abby ranted, pulling at her pigtails in anger._

"_Whoa there Abs. Don't pull out your pretty hair!" Tony pulled Abby's fingers from her hair. "Do you recognize your mistake?" He asked seriously. _

"_Yes I do Tony, I wasn't there for you when you sorely needed it. I now know that by having photos of Gibbs everywhere and making you a 'trainee' for the 1__st__ month or so was underneath me and I really shouldn't have done that. I am from the bottom of my heart truly sorry Tony." Abby wiped her nose, sniffing again. "I would totally understand if you never spoke to me again, hell I don't even want to speak to me and I am me!" _

"_Oh Abs, I could never stay mad at you. You're my little sister and I will always love you. As long as you learnt you lesson and will never do something like this again then all is forgiven." Tony smiled._

"_I promise, god I promise Tony." Abby nodded her head before burying her face in his chest, sniffing once more. "I love you too big bro."_

_"What are you feeling about NCIS right now?" Tony pressed, changing the subject._

_"After the whole thing with Director Sheppard and Ziva and McGee, I'm not sure what I want to believe anymore." Abby confessed._

"_Then I think you should consider what I have to offer you." Tony said pulling over Abby's second desk chair._

"_What is it Tony?" Abby asked confused._

"_Tobias told you about the offer I got to become director correct?" Abby nodded at Tony's question, she was over the moon for her surrogate big brother when she heard. "Well I want you to come with me. To Rome and become the head of the forensics' unit, who will consist of people handpicked by you." Abby stared in shock at Tony, her mind couldn't seem to process this offer. "I know it's a lot to take in and think about, but I really believe that you are to be there. I will give you a week to make up your mind and I really hope you will take me up on the offer." Tony pecked Abby's cheek before leaving the lab with a stunned Goth in his wake. _

* * *

_Gibbs_

"_Well this is going to be the hardest conversation by far." Tony muttered as he pulled into the driveway of one L.J Gibbs. He cut the engine, spotting the basement light on like per normal. "Wonder if his door is still unlocked." Tony mused as he slowly made his way to Gibbs' front door that at a push from his index finger creaked open. "That answers that, alright DiNozzo, you can do this." Tony steeled himself and headed down the old wooden stairs to the basement where Gibbs was sanding away._

"_Hi Boss." Tony said out of habit, settling down on the 3__rd__ step, back to the wall so he was facing the silver haired man. _

"_DiNozzo." The steely blue eyes flashed over the young man, as if checking for wounds. _

"_The door was open…" Tony trailed off._

"_It's always open to you." Gibbs reminded him._

"So… I think we need to talk…" Tony cleared his throat. "I never got to tell you… Well I mean to say… Thank you for saving me." Tony said awkwardly.

_"I always have your sixth Tony." Gibbs pointed out as he walked across to his workbench. "Even if I haven't really been there recently and I let a lot of things slip by that I shouldn't have."_

"_Well you had a lot on your mind, trying to regain your memory and all…" Tony said weakly._

_"No, that's no excuse. I'm about to break one of my rules. Tony, I am sorry about all the pain I've caused you. I know nothing can truly make that go away, but I will try my damnest to fix this rift between us." Gibbs said honestly looking Tony in the eyes. _

"_Thank you Jethro… Then I think you should consider my offer… I don't know if Tobias told you about my offer from SecNav and the President…" _

"_He did." Gibbs grunted pour two cups of bourbon, handing on to the man on his stairs before sitting down at the base of the staircase, looking at the green eyed man._

"_Well I have accepted but I have an offer for you… I want you to be my personal bodyguard…" Tony gulped down some of the strong alcohol, not meeting Gibbs eyes._

"_You want me to protect you, the new director?" Gibbs asked shocked at the offer._

"_Yeah, I don't think I could trust anyone else to have my sixth like you always have, even if you have been slacking off as of late." Tony teased slightly before turning serious. "I'm serious about the offer Jethro, I want you to have my sixth. I trust you and you know me better than anyone else. It's a big change so you will have until the end of the week to make up your mind. I'll respect your choice whatever you choose." Tony finished his drink, placing the cup down. He flashed Gibbs a real smile before exiting the basement and leaving the driveway in his car. _

"_Well now it's time to play the waiting game." Tony mumbled._

* * *

A day later his phone buzzed with an answer from Jimmy. The day after was the answer from Abby and at the end of the week was the answer from Gibbs. Now here they all were in Rome, Italy, everything was falling into place. Ducky and Tony had made up right before he went to talk to Jimmy it was hard to stay mad at the older man. Ducky was now retried and sadly his mother passed and decided he wanted to travel around Europe, his 1st stop was going to be in Rome before he headed off to Naples and onwards. Fornell was getting near his retirement age and Emily was soon going to go off to college, she was very interested in colleges in Rome and Tony knew Fornell was looking into an apartment in the city. If things worked out Tony's whole family would be together once more. He didn't keep tabs on Ziva or McGee and to be honest he didn't really care what they did after Tony had stolen away Gibbs, Jimmy, Abby and Ducky had retired. All he cared about was enjoying time with his family and keeping them and his agents safe at any cost. He still went out in the field with Gibbs like the old days because no one knew Tony was the director of the unnamed agency. It was more secret than the secret service which was saying something and they saved the world numerous times and still didn't get any credit but Tony rather not get credit because that would jeopardize their agency and he won't let that happen. He still complained to Gibbs about it and the older man simply delivered a softer version of a head slap.

Everything was the way it should be.


End file.
